


My Savior

by Bertolt_the_colossal_emo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Eren Yeager, Death, Erwin has a big daddy cock, Freckled Eren Yeager, Italian Mafia, Lots and lots of moaning Eren, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neko Eren Yeager, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible Character Death, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolt_the_colossal_emo/pseuds/Bertolt_the_colossal_emo
Summary: Eren lived all of his life with his Mom and Dad. His Mom was a Neko and so was Eren. Because Eren turned out like his mother, he hated him for it. Eren was abused and starved because of who he was. When Eren's dad finally threw him out, Eren had nowhere to go. Living on the streets, he was raped and abused by the people who bought him.But one day, a raven haired male found him in an alley, being raped by an old man. The stranger killed the rapist, saving Eren."Oi, brat. What's your name?""...E-Eren. What do you want w-with me?" Eren said, shivering."You're going to come with me. You'll be safe if you listen." Replied the raven-haired male."B-But I don't k-know you.""Do you want to wither away and die on the streets? If you're smart you'll listen to me."Eren stood up. "What's your name? And where are you taking me?""Levi. And you're joining the Mafia."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my Wattpad.

"Will you let me fuck you or not?" Asked the old, smelly man. 

    "O-Okay. J-Just pay me f-first." Eren said as he held out his hand. 

    "Tch." The old man rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. He placed the money in Eren's hand then put his wallet away. "Cheap fuck, you are." 

    Eren's whole body shook. "T-Tell me what t-to d-do, Master." 

    "Strip. Give me a show." Snickered the old man. 

    Eren obeyed him and took off his shirt. He rubbed up and down his chest, trying to please the man. He unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers. Eren walks closer to him and cautiously runs his hands up the mans shirt. "A-Am I d-doing good M-Master?" 

    The much older man nodded. "Get on your knees. I have a gift for you~"

    Eren gets on his knees, knowing what he wants him to do. He unzipped the mans pants and took out his already rock hard cock. Eren took it into his mouth and started to halfheartedly suck him off. He looked up at him with big, tear filled eyes. 

    The man looked down at him and brushed the hair out of Eren’s face. "How many other cocks have you sucked? How many other people have fucked your ass hard as you moan uncontrollably?" He takes his cock out of his mouth. 

    The man's cock comes out of Eren’s mouth with a pop. Eren pants and looks up at him. "N-Now what, Master?"

    "Get on all fours." 

    Eren obeys him and gets in his hands and knees next to him. His arms were underneath him as he rests on his shoulders. 

    The man got on his knees and pushes himself inside Eren without warning. He started to thrust, not giving Eren any time to adjust to his size. 

    Eren cries out in pain. "S-Stop! Please! I-It hurts s-so much!" He yells out, hoping that he would listen. But as he expected, he didn't. Eren started to cry loudly. He rested the side of his face on the ground, waiting for him for finish. "P-Please! S-Stop..." He said, his voice trailing off quieter in the end. 

    There was a loud bang. The old man screamed in pain. There was another bang then suddenly the man when dead silent. He fell backwards in a pool of blood. Eren sighed in relief when the old mans cock was out of him. He slouched down and turned over on his back. "T-Thank y-you." Eren said shakily.

    "Don't mention it. So, kid. What were you doing with that scumbag?" 

    "H-He was f-f-fucking me..." Eren said, still scared of the stranger. 

    "I always knew that he was a criminal, but never thought that he was a pedophile on top of that. He raped you, I'm assuming?"

    "S-Sorta. He paid me so he could fuck me. I-I'm a p-prostitute for a l-living..." He looks down at his lap. ashamed of himself. 

    The stranger looked Eren up and down. "You have the perfect body for one..." He placed his finger under Eren's chin so he would look at him. "You're coming with me."

    "No! I don't even know you! You could be some pedo like he was!" 

    "Do you want to wither away and die on the streets? If you're smart you'll listen to me."

    Eren stood up and put on his clothes. "W-Where are you taking m-me?"

    "My home."

    "What's your name?"

    "Levi."

    Eren stayed quiet and followed behind him as Levi started to walk. 

    "Oi, brat. What's your name?"

    "Eren. Why did you kill him, Levi?"

    "He was on the hit list."

    "Hit list?"

    "Do you not know what a hit list is?" He shook his head. "Its a list of people that you have to kill. Kinda like a to do list."

    "A twisted to do list." Eren mumbles.

    Levi whips around and growls at him. "Don't test me, brat. You have know idea who you're with." 

    "You're right, I don’t know who you are. Who are you, 'Levi'?" Eren put air quotes around his name. 

    "You really want to know who I am? I'm the Mafia leader. I would bore you with titles but I doubt your whore brain could understand them. I'm the top boss. Head honcho. Call it what you like. I could have you tortured and killed in so many ways you'd wish that you were never born. So Don't. Test. Me. Got it?" 

    Eren holds his hands up in a mock defeat. "Got it, got it, geeze." 

    Levi turned around and started to walk again. Eren followed closely behind him.

⤖

    "Are we here?" Eren asked for the 10th time in 15 minutes.

    "Yes, we're here." Levi walks up to the large, dark brown doors and knocked. 

    "Password?" Asked a man on the inside.

    "I'm not that short you can see me now let me the fuck in."

    "Oh it’s you! Sorry boss." The man opens the door.

    "Move it or lose it brat." Levi said over his shoulder. 

    Eren ran in behind him. The doors closed behind Eren. He looked around, in awe of the huge mansion. "You live here?"

    "Well, yes and no. I do live here most of the time, but I do have my own house. This, Eren is the Mafia Headquarters." 

    "Wow... Am I going to have to kill people too?" 

    "No. You'll be my toy. You see, the people that live here all have a 'toy'. Some are only used for sex, others are more or less like lovers. Your Master will choose what you wear and what you'll do for the day. Some people are more strict with their toys and others are more lenient."

    "So I'll belong to you? For the rest of my life?"

    "Yes. And not forever. If we fall in love you'll no longer be my toy. We would be a normal couple."

    "Oh. So I can live here with you?" Eren said, moving his hand to Levi's, wanting to hold hands. 

    Levi moved his hand away. "Yes, you'll be living here. I'm a very busy man so you won't be able to see me everyday. There are plenty if other toys here so you'll be able to make friends quickly. I'm going to show you to your room and have you taken a shower. After you shower go to bed because you look exhausted. I will show you around the mansion tomorrow."

    Eren nodded, trying to take it all in. Levi walked him to his room then left immediately, going to an important meeting. Eren followed his instructions, enjoying the shower. He hadn't had a shower in so long he probably smelled like utter shit. He dried off, put on clean clothes that Levi had set out for him, then curled up in the warm king size bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren woke up to a loud knocking on his bedroom door. 

    "Oi brat, are up yet?" Said an obviously tired Levi. 

    "Y-Yes. I'm up." 

    Levi opened the door and walked to Eren's closest. 

    "W-What are you doing?" 

    "I dress you, remember?" Levi said, picking out a cute pink crop top with white short shorts. He sets them on his bed and walks over to Eren's dresser and takes out an unusually thin white thong. 

    Eren blushed. "You really don't expect me to wear that so you?" 

    "You are wearing these if you like it or not. When you're finished changing tell me." He walked out of the room. "And I have many ways of knowing things so don't even try on fooling me."

    Eren groaned and he got out of bed. He took off his pajamas and folded them neatly and set them on the end of his bed. Eren pulls on the crop top; it was barely covering his nipples. Eren struggled to get the shorts on, being that it was a size too small. His cock was slightly visible in his pants. "Levi? I'm done changing." He said cautiously. 

    Levi walked up to Eren's room opened the door. "So you followed directions eh? Good boy." Levi walked over to him and sat on his bed. He moved his hand over to Eren's stomach and felt it. "You're pretty muscled." He looked up at him. 

    Eren blushed. "T-Thank you… Er- what am I supposed to call you?" 

    "Master. Call me anything other than Master you get punished, got it?" 

    Eren gulped and nodded. "Am I finished with getting dressed Master?"

    "Not yet." Levi said as he was opening the case under his arm. Inside the case was makeup. Levi took out a lighter shade of pink and put it on Eren.

    "Master? Why are you putting makeup on me?" 

    "Because you look cute with it on. See?" He said, turning him around to look at himself in the mirror. 

    Eren's eyebrows had been darkened a bit and his lips were a pinkish color. 

    "See? Don't you think that you're cute with it on?"

    "...I am really cute Master. Thank you." Eren said hesitantly, caution still evident in his voice.

    "No... No problem." He pulled away and stood up. "Would you like a tour now?" 

    "Yes please." Eren nodded excitedly. He stood up and walked over to him. 

    Levi walked out of the room with Eren following close behind him. Levi walked into a huge dining room. "This is where we have our large group meals. I sit at the head of the table and you will sit on my right. All toys must sit with their Masters." 

    "Why do we have to sit with our Masters?" 

    "To make sure that you're eating enough and that you're behaving."

    "Oh. What's next?" Said the excited brown haired male. 

    "The private dining rooms." He walks to a restaurant like section of the mansion. "This is where Masters and their Toys, or just two friends, go if they want to eat in private. I prefer to eat here most of the time."

    "I like it here too. And all this talk about food is making me hungry." 

    "What do you want for breakfast then?" 

    "Could I have oatmeal? It's my favorite." Eren asked.

    Levi claps twice and a servant came running. 

    "Yes sir?" The servant asked. 

    "Make him oatmeal." 

    "Yes sir." The servant scurries off to the kitchen, hurriedly making Erens oatmeal. 

    Levi walked over to a table for two and sat down. Eren sat down across from him and looked around nervously. "Nervous?" Levi said with a teasing smirk. 

    "I'm just not used to being out in such little clothing that's all." Eren said shyly, a light shade of pink spreading over his slightly freckled cheeks. 

    "You'll have to get used to it." He said and looked down.

    A server came out with Eren's oatmeal. "Here you go sir." They set it down and walk away in a rush. 

    "Thank you so much Master!" Eren smiled and quickly started to eat. 

    "Don't mention it." 

    Eren finished his breakfast in no time. It was as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in a long time. "That was so good!" He said and smiled wide. Levi enjoyed seeing him smile. In Levi’s mind, it made Eren look ten times cuter, even with the makeup on.

    "I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Let's continue with the tour." He stood up and pushed in his chair. He started to walk, knowing that Eren would follow without having to be told.

    Like Levi predicted Eren got up and followed him. He smirked and walked down the hall. The short statured man stopped in front of two large, brown doors. 

    "What's that Master?" He asked with a far too innocent look on his face. 

    "This is the chamber." Levi said as he opened up one of the excessively large doors. On the inside of the large room were two king-sized beds with velvet comforters, a wall of sex toys and different machines, black carpeted floors, and other normal things that people have in bedrooms. "This is were Masters punish their toys." 

    "A-Are you g-going to t-take me here w-when I'm bad M-Master? W-Would you h-hurt me?" Eren said, nervousness evident in his shaking voice. “Please d-don’t h-h-hurt me…” he whispered, shaking slightly. 

    "It all depends on what you did." Levi whispers, leaning in close so he could whisper into Eren’s ear. "I could punish you in a sexual way if you're lucky, or I could make it hurt if you were really bad boy." Levi whispers, cupping Eren's cheek in his hand. 

    Eren blushed madly and he leaned into Levi's hand. "M-Master-" 

    "Don't Master me. If we ever use this room you'll be able to know more about it then." Levi said softly and he quickly pecked his lips. "You taste sweet. I'll be getting more of that sweet flavor later." Levi smirked and pulled away from him. His phone started to ring loudly and he picked it up. After a few moments he started to yell into the speaker. When he was done yelling he hung up and spoke harshly to Eren.  "We'll continue the tour later. Some urgent business came up with our security system. I'll escort you back to your room." 

    "Master, please don't make me stay in my room all alone. I'll get lonely in there." Eren whined. 

    "Fine. I'll leave you in the room where the other toys gather and play. I'm sure that you'll make a lot of new friends." Levi said, turning him around and walking him out of the room. Levi closed the chamber door and walked him down a long hallway. He made a right turn and stopped. Levi opened the door for him and Eren walked inside. "Listen up. This is Eren. He's a new toy here. I'm expecting that you all will be nice and friendly to him. That is all." After Levi was done speaking he swiftly walked out and slammed the door.

    Eren looked around him nervously, not knowing a soul there. Suddenly, a girl with long, shiny black hair ran up to him, placing her hands on Eren's shoulders roughly. Eren looked at her with a scared look, not knowing what was to happen to him.  "W-Who are you?" Eren said shakily. 

    "I'm Mikasa." Said the girl holding his shoulders. "Are you ok? Has he hurt you?" 

    "Why would he hurt me?" Eren questioned. 

    "Because he's my cousin. So I had to make sure that you were ok." 

    "Levi's your cousin? You don't even look like him."

    "Well he is. And it's a long story ok? I dont wanna talk about it." Mikasa said harshly. 

    Eren backed off of the topic. "Who are you guys?" He asked as he motioned to the other people in the room. 

    "I'm Hange!" Said an exited, medium length brown haired man with glasses. He appeared to be about 5”5’. 

    "I'm Armin." Said a cute, blond haired boy. 

    "Hey, I'm Marco." The small, cute, short brown haired boy said. 

    There was a tall, short brownish black haired male in the back of the room that remained silent, but waved as a way to introduce himself. Eren walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Hey. Who are you? I noticed that you didn't say your name." He said kindly to the shy boy. 

    "I-I'm Bertolt. S-Sorry that I d-didn't introduce m-myself." 

    "It's alright. Some people are shyer than others." 

    Bertolt smiled softly. He appreciated Eren’s gentle demeanor. Bertolt moved his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

    "Who's your Master?" Eren asked him. 

    As Bertolt got more comfortable around him, he stuttered less. "Reiner. W-Who's yours?" 

    "Levi." 

    There was a collective gasp all throughout the room. "You're Levi's?!" Mikasa yelled. 

    "Yeah, so?" He said and lifted an eyebrow. 

    "If he hurts you in any way, physically or mentally, tell me so I can beat the ever living shit out of him ok!?" 

    "He wouldn't hurt me." 

    "My cousin is screwed up massively. I don't want you hurt." She said as she sat down next to Armin. "I'm like the leader in this room. I make sure that everyone is safe and healthy. Make sense?" 

    Eren nodded and looked around the room. "Not much to do in here is there?" 

    "Not really, but we make due with it. We'll play cards, sometimes a board game. Just depends on the day." Said Armin. Armin was on the smaller side, had a blond he-man style haircut, and looked like a girl that hadn't hit puberty yet. 

    "Oh." Eren said unenthusiastically. "Who's your Master Armin?" 

    "Erwin. He doesn't talk to me much." Armin said with a frown. 

    "That sucks. Why doesn't he talk to you?" Eren asks.

    "He has a boyfriend so he doesn't pay attention to me much." Armin said, looking down into his lap. 

    Eren frowned and looked at Marco and Hanji. "Who do you guys belong to?"

    "I'm with Jean." Said a smiling Marco.  

    "I don't have anyone. My previous Master died in a gunshow." Said Hange. “Although i do have my eyes on someone.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.     "I'm sorry." Eren said with sorrow. “But I hope you get who you’re looking for.”

    "Thank you. And it's alright, I didn't like him that much anyways." Hange smiles and chuckles.

    Eren chuckles and turns to Mikasa. "Who's yours?" 

    "No one. I'm just here." Mikasa said in the same monotone voice that Levi had. 

    "Oh. Why'd Levi stick me in here?"

    "This is the room where Masters put their toys when they have better things to do. Most of us are here all day, everyday." Mikasa answered.

    "Why don't we just stay in our rooms?" Eren asked.

    "Levi says we should be 'social' because supposedly we are always with our Masters." 

    "Oh." Eren said. 

    For the next few hours, Eren and the other toys hung out and bonded. He learned about the others, the others learned about him. There was a mini fridge in the room, but the group ignored it, talking straight through the lunch time hour. Around dinnertime Levi walked into the room to pick up Eren, only to find them playing Monopoly. 

    "Oi, Eren. Time to go." He said with his usual monotone voice. 

    "Aww. Please Master! A little longer?" Begged Eren.

    "No. We have to go now." 

    "Ookaay." He drew out his words. "Bye guys." He got up and walked to Levi. 

    Levi put his hand on the small of Eren's back and walked him out of the room. "Did you have fun with your friends today?"

    "Yes Master. It was so fun! They're so fun and cool and awesome! Did you have fun today?"

    "Not really. It was full of meetings and almost falling asleep during Erwin's presentation." 

     Eren chuckled and smiled. "Why doesn't Erwin pay attention to Armin at all?" 

     Levi looks confused for a second then he realized what he meant. "It's because he has a boyfriend. So he doesn't need Armin as much as he would if he didn't have one." 

     "But doesn't he hang out with him?"

     "Not really. He cares more about Mike than he does Armin." Levi said as they walked down to Levi's quarters. 

      "Oh... Where are we going?" Eren asked 

      "My quarters." He answered.

      "Why?" He asked again. He cautiously moved his hand down to Levi's and held it. Levi paid no attention to him and held his hand back. 

      "Because he cares more about Mike than he does Armin. I'm done talking about it." 

     "Ok." He paused. "...What are we going to do when we get there?" 

     "We're going to play a game."

     "What kind of game?" Eren asked nervously. 

     "A fun game. You'll like it, trust me." 

     "Ok..." He said and looked around. 

     "We're here." Levi said and ushered him into his room and closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Levi ushered him into his room and motioned for him to sit on his bed. 

    "What're we going to do Master?" Asked Eren.

    "We're going to play a game." Levi said. 

    "What kind of game?" Eren asked again.

    "A fun game." Levi replied and he sat on the bed with him. He moved his hand up to Eren's hair and ran his hand through it. 

    Eren blushed and let him touch his hair. He usually didn't like people touching his face, but when Levi did it, he really enjoyed it. He leaned into his hand and he let out a purr like sound, tail wagging happily. 

    Levi told himself not to smile at how cute Eren was being. He's face somewhat listened and made a smirk. He took his hand out of his hair and cupped his cheek. "You're so beautiful..." He said, zoning out while looking at his face. 

     Eren blushed massively and looked away. "N-No I'm not... No one thinks I am..." 

     "Well I think that you are." He pulled his face down to his slowly and Levi captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He moved his other hand up to the other side of Eren's face. Levi moved over to him and he sat on his lap.

     Eren blushes even more and he places his hands on Levi's hips. He tilts his head so Levi could deepen the kiss. 

    Levi got what he was trying to tell him and he nibbled on his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth.

    Eren opens his mouth for him and he blushed.

    Levi slipped his tongue into his mouth and he toyed with Eren's tongue, trying to excite him. He pulls himself closer to Eren's chest and grinds on him. 

    Eren moans softly into the kiss and he somehow managed to blush even harder. He broke the kiss with his moans and he closed his eyes. "Master~" 

    "Yes Eren? Tell me what you want."

    "I-I want you...~ Please~" 

    "Me? In what way? You have to be more specific." Levi says coyly as he grinds into him harder. 

    "A-Ahh~ Master~ Don't make me say it~ you know what I'm talking about~" Eren begged.

    "I think that I'll make you say it~"

    "F-Fine~... P-Please Master~ Fuck me and mark me a-as yours~" Eren moaned out. 

    Levi smirks and he kissed his neck, leaving large purple hickeys. "How's that~?" He asked coyly.

    "So good Master~" Eren pants and moaned. "More~ Give me more please~" 

    "More~? The slut wants more~?" Levi said teasingly. "What does the slut want~?"

    "Fuck me~ Make me yours~" Eren begged and moaned.

    "I think I can do that~" Levi said and he moved down to his abdomen. He kissed down his v-line and he pulled down his skirt slowly, leaving Eren in his thong. "You're so sexy in your panties Eren~" Levi said, a wide smirk on his face.  

    "Master~" He blushed and whined. "Take them off already~" 

    "You're not the one making the orders tonight." He said and he palmed him through his thong. 

    Eren moaned and closed his eyes. "Master~ Master~ Please~" Eren begged and he tangled his right hand in Levi’s hair. 

    "You're so needy today~ begging to be fucked~ all I'm doing is palming you~" Levi said as he slowly edged his fingertips into the bottom of his thong. 

    "Please~ Master I need you~ I need your cock in my tight ass~" Eren begged and moaned. 

     He smirks and he breathes hot air on his cock. "Does this feel good Eren~? Do you like being teased until you feel like you can't take it anymore~?" 

     "I do Master~ I do~ give me more~"

     Levi pulled his thong off quickly. Eren's boner popped up and Levi immediately started to suck him off. 

     "Master~! S-So good~!" He moaned and his eyes open wide. Eren's moans were now fully audible throughout the hallway. "F-Fuck~" 

     "You're so loud~ I can't wait to hear what you sound like with a cock in your ass~" Levi said and he nibbled on the veins on the side of his cock. 

    Eren moaned louder and pants. "Master~ I'm gonna cum~!" 

    Levi sucked him off faster and his hands massaged Eren’s balls. 

    Eren came in his mouth hard and moaned. Levi swallowed around him. "You ready for the main event~?" Levi asked. 

    "Oh I'm so ready~ I need you now~" Eren moaned. 

    "Good. Now get on your hands and knees and spread yourself apart for me." Levi ordered him. 

    Eren obeyed him and he got on his knees. He moved his hands up to his ass and he spreads his butt cheeks apart. "Do you like what you see Master~?" 

    "Oh I love what I see~" He said and he grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table. He lubed up Eren's hole and his cock. Levi pushed into Eren slowly. Eren started moaning sluttily even before the head of Levi’s cock pushed all the way into him. 

    "Ah~! Oh my god Master~ You're so big~!" Eren moaned and his cock got hard again. 

    "You like my cock in you~?" Levi asked coyly as he pushed all the way in.  

    "I love it in me~! You're the best person I've ever had~!" Eren moaned and he pushed back on him, wanting more. 

     Levi didn't reply. He just started thrusting hard and fast, looking for the spot that would make Eren see stars. 

     Eren moaned loudly and his butt cheeks were bouncing against his hard thrusts. "M-Master~ It feels so good~!" He moaned loud.

     He smirked and he slowed down his thrusts. "What was that~? You wanted me to slow down~?" 

     "No~! Please~! Go faster~!" Eren whined. 

     "Faster~?" 

     "Yes~! Please faster~!" Eren begged again. 

     Levi gave in and went faster. He leans down and he kissed down his back. "You feel so good Eren~" 

     Eren couldn't reply because he was moaning too much. He let out some grunts that may have been words, not even Eren could decipher them. Eren was so close to cumming and he soon did all over the white sheets. 

    "Did that feel good?~" Levi whispered in his ear. 

    "It felt so good Master~" Eren whispered with a smile. "I love you." 

    Levi didn’t reply. "Can I cum inside you?" He asked him. 

    "Inside me~ Please~" 

    Levi nodded and he resumed his thrusting. After a few minutes, Levi hit Eren’s prostate dead on.

    ”Master~!! There oh my god~!” Eren moaned loud, begging for him to fuck him there again. 

    ”So that’s where your sweet spot is..” Levi mumbled, pounding that spot with inhuman force. Eren’s rock hard cock was throbbing, begging and yearning for release. Levi thrusted faster, moaning quietly. “Fuck I’m cumming!” Levi yelled and he thrust inside deep, cumming deep inside him.

    “Yes Master~! Fill me up with your cum~” Eren begged. 

    “You like that huh? My cum feel good inside you?” Levi teased.

    “So good.” 

    Levi pulled out of him and cleaned Eren up with a wet wipe. Eren got off of his knees and he laid on the bed. Levi picked Eren up off of the bed and carried him to the private bathroom. Levi started a bath and sat Eren on the counter for the time being. Levi gathered up different towel sets, soaps, body washes, and shampoos and conditioners for Eren to use. Once the bath was full, Levi set Eren into it and turned off the water. “I want you to wash yourself up with the stuff I set out for you. I also want you to wash off the makeup and wash your hair thoroughly. Got it?” Levi said. 

    “I got it Master. Thank you for all this stuff.” Eren replied, a big smile on his face. 

    Levi nodded and left him alone, closing the bathroom door. 

    Eren looked through all of the different scents of body wash. There were Sweet Sugar Vanilla, Summer Beach Breaze, and Caramel Chocolate. Eren decided on Sweet Sugar Vanilla, hoping that Levi would like it. He found some bubble bath in the pile of stuff set out for him and poured about half of it in the water. The bubbles formed and bubbled up over the edge of the tub. There were towels set down on the floor next to the outside of the tub so Eren didn’t bother worrying himself about it. Eren wiggled his toes, giggling at the bubbles. 

⤖

    Eren had washed up, doing what Levi had asked of him. He smelled of fresh vanilla, and his hair smelled of strawberries. He washed off all the makeup and now he was sitting on the floor in his boxers, shaving his legs. Eren had never done this before, so his legs were full of nicks and cuts. This was all for Levi, not Eren. Eren thought that if he looked cleaner and more presentable, Levi wouldn’t ignore him like Erwin ignored Armin. He knew that Levi wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind that one day Levi would leave him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There will be a possible trigger warning for gun usage and there will be mentions of blood, knife inflicted wounds, and there will be a mention of scars. Do not read it you are uncomfortable with any of this. 
> 
> (*) If you see this symbol next to a word, it means that there will be the definition of that word at the end of the chapter.)

 

    Levi was pacing around in his room, waiting for Eren to come out of the bathroom. He was already late for a meeting with Erwin, but he had to wait for Eren to get out so he wouldn’t freak out. Eren came out of the bathroom in his old, raggedy and bloody clothes, not sure what he was to wear. 

    “Master? Is this ok to wear? I..I don’t have anything else to wear.” Eren asked hesitantly.

    “You can have a pair of my pajamas until I buy you clothes of your own.” Levi said, pulling out a pair of pajamas like he said. “Here, put on these.” He said, holding out a pair of dark green plaid pants with a white shirt. 

    “Thank you Master.” Eren said, smiling as he shed his old clothes for the new ones. 

    Once Eren was dressed, Levi said, “Why don’t you go to bed? You need your rest.” Levi suggested. He needed any excuse he could get so he could be left alone. 

    Eren frowned, sensing that Levi wanted him out of his hair. “O-Ok… Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” He asked with big, green puppy dog eyes. 

    Levi rolled his eyes but nodded, not even he could resist Eren’s pleading eyes. “Get into bed and I’ll tuck you in.”

    Eren grins and rushes to Levi’s bed, curling up in the soft blankets. Levi had changed the dirty ones out for freshly washed ones. He pulled the covers up and under his chin, looking up at Levi expectantly. Levi sat on the edge of the bed, looking back at him. “Be a good boy for me and go to sleep, ok?” Asked the dark haired man. 

    “Yes Master. I’ll stay right here and fall asleep.” 

    “Good boy.” Levi said, fighting back a smile. “I’ll be right back ok?”

    “Ok Master.” Eren said, watching Levi stand up and walk out of the room. 

⤖

    When Eren woke up, Levi wasn't in bed with him like he said he would. Eren got up out of bed and looked around for him. Levi wasn't in the bathroom or in the other parts of Levi’s quarters. Eren started to get worried. "Master? Where are you?" He asked worriedly. Eren put on normal clothes and left the bedroom to look for him. "Master? Master! Where are you?" He said, talking a little louder than usual. Eren walked up and down the halls, but not finding even a clue where Levi could have gone. Eren soon was running down the halls, looking down every hallway and in every window. Eren ran into someone and fell over. "Hey!" He yelled from the floor.

    "Watch where you're going you idiot." Spat a two-tone haired man.

    "Maybe you should try not to run into people that are smaller than you!"

    "Shut up you bastard!" Yelled the two-tone haired man. He kicked Eren in the ribs and walked off.

    Eren whined and curled up in a ball. He laid there for a while not moving before he decided to get up and continue looking for Levi.

⤖

    Eren had given up on trying to find Levi, so he went to the Toy room so he could have lunch with Armin. Armin had spent his whole day in the Toy room by himself so Eren suggested that they eat in the restaurant. "I just don't know where he could have gone. It's making me worried." Eren said to Armin.

    "It'll be fine." Armin reassured him. "Erwin leaves like this too sometimes. And he always comes back." He added as he took a sip from his soda.

    "You're right. I just need to stop worrying, that's all." Eren replied with a smile. "He's fine. I'm sure of it." He said, taking a large bite of his poorly made burrito. 

    There was a sudden commotion of people and loud noises. Levi burst through the front doors with Erwin and Mike behind him. Levi was staggering and he had a large bandage wrapped around his torso. Eren stood up from his chair and ran over to him.

    "Master! What happened are you ok?!" Eren asked the injured man frantically.

     "I'm alright, my God. I had some business to take care of and I got shot in the process. Nothing more than your typical Thursday." Levi said with a hint of anger in his usually monotone voice. 

     Eren wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, so like the noobie he is, he decided to keep asking questions. "What was the 'business' you had to take care of? Was it in an alleyway like where I was? Who shot you?"

     "None of your beeswax, no, and not allowed to tell. So buzz off and let me be." Levi said, his voice now evident of anger. "All of you, get out of here. Now."

     Everyone other than Levi, Mike, and Erwin left in a hurry. Eren left slowly, his eyes full of sorrow and hurt feelings. As he left the room, Eren closed the door on the way out, figuring they'd want privacy.

     As soon as Eren left the room, Levi did a one-eighty on his heel to face Mike and Erwin. Erwin had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing major. Mike had a swollen eyebrow, a deep cut on his arm, and a head bandage. They looked like they came out of a war movie, and in some ways they did. "Is there any fucking way that I'll survive this." Levi asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

    "With our technology and medical services, you should be able to survive it." Erwin replied. "But if you do not abide by the rules your doctor tells you, you could have a horrible limp for the rest of your life. If worst comes to worst, you'll be confirmed to a wheelchair forever." Erwin said in his usual smartass tone.

    Levi growls and sits down on an empty chair with a hiss of pain. "What will happen if I follow the rules?" Levi asked grimly.

    "You most likely will have a large, hypertrophic* scar where your surgery and bullet was." Erwin said. "Other than that, you'll be fine."

    Levi nods. "When will my surgery be?" He said as more of a command than a question.

    "As soon as possible." Erwin replied and he shifted his arms behind his back.

    "Mike, make me an appointment for today at 3." Levi orders.

     Mike saluted him, placing a curved right arm over his chest and his fisted hand over his heart. His left hand was behind his back. "Sir." Mike replied and left the room swiftly.

    Erwin sat across from Levi. They had an... interesting relationship. Some days, they could sit in silence doing paperwork and be content with it, just enjoying each others presence. Then there were the... other days. Those mostly consisted of Levi and Erwin yelling and screaming at each other. Levi threatening to kick him out, and Erwin mocking him like a little kid. Some days it would reverse, Erwin screaming at Levi while Levi screamed back until he couldn't talk. People would call them friends. People that knew them both very well knew that they were inseparable. But then there were the good days. The good days were when Levi and Erwin would act like typical best friends; Erwin laughing at a sarcastic remark Levi made, or Levi punching Erwin in the shoulder for being stupid and Erwin just laughing. 

    Erwin broke the long silence. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a comforting, motherly way.

    Levi stood up, pushing the stool out behind him. "No. I have things to do. And one of them is not having heart to heart conversations." He said as he pushed in his dark wooden chair. Levi walked- more like limped- away from the table, in evident pain. He opened the large doors and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very late update! School has pounded me with homework. I will still have time for this book, but the updates may be slower. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to comment what your favorite part was!  
>                                        -Bert
> 
> *hypertrophic: A hypertrophic scar is a thickened, wide, often raised scar that develops where skin is injured. Scars are common during the wound healing process, but a hypertrophic scar is a result of an abnormal response to a trauma or injury.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long, long wait! I really hope that you like this chapter. It sets up for the future chapters so pay attention!
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> Instagram: bertolt.the.colossal.emo
> 
> Twitter: colossalbertl
> 
> Tumblr: levithestripper


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn more about Eren and Levi's relationship along with more about Levi. 
> 
> We also get to see more of our sweet boy Armin<3

    Levi stormed out of the restaurant and out into the massive hallway. He was fuming, needing to let off steam but not able to because of his injury. His surgery was in a half an hour, so he had some time to kill. Levi took an umbrella from the ’Take One Leave One!’ rack and used it as a cane, making a mental note to get rid of that god forsaken cheesy ’Take One Leave One!’ sign. Levi could feel an unbottled abound of rage bubbling in his gut, slowly rising inside him, threatening to spill out of him in any way possible. He could slowly feel his carefully built walls falling apart to this new sense of anger. Levi hated every second of it. He hated the feeling of being weak. Of being useless. The feeling of not being enough. Levi stumbled down the hall and into his quarters, just to find it all torn apart. Well- in Levi’s eyes it was. To anyone else it wasn’t that bad. The bed wasn’t made, the curtains to the window were half open and half closed, food was on the nightstand, and the bathroom door was open. It pushed Levi over the edge, exploding at a soft, innocent looking Eren. Eren wanted to make Levi happy when he returned to his room, so he dressed in a light pink see through shirt, black thigh high socks with baby pink bows on the sides, and no pants, just his tight boxer shorts. Levi didn’t even give his outfit a second glance, storming right up to Eren angrily.

    “Hi Master! Are-” Eren said cheerily, his legs swinging off the corner of the bed, but not able to finish it because of Levi cutting him off.

    “What the fucking hell is this?! I let you sleep here for less than a day and you turned it into a pigstie! I leave you alone for a couple of hours so you can prove yourself, _not ruin your chances_ ! You will spend the rest of the day cleaning the mess you made. You don’t get a break. You don’t get dinner tonight. You will stay up all night if it means that in gets done properly. You understand me, _Toy_?” Levi growled out of gritted teeth, his face inches away from Eren’s. Levi could smell the matching vanilla perfume Eren had put on, his heart softening and his anger subsiding some.

    Eren’s face went from happy and eager to please to sad and sobbing in seconds. All it took was for Levi to call him ‘toy’ and the tears came flowing down his face. Eren was crying so hard he hiccuped when he tried to talk. “I-I’m s-s-sorry! I-I’m s-so sorry M-Master! I-I just w-wanted t-t-to m-make you h-happy! I-I c-can’t even d-do th-that right!”

    Levi’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting Eren to cry. None of his any other toys cried when he yelled, so why did Eren? He pulled Eren close, not understanding why he hand this urge to comfort the crying boy. “I-I’m sorry Eren. I did’t mean to yell. So please don’t cry.” Levi said softly, rubbing his back.

    Eren’s eyes were puffy and red, his head resting on Levi’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry that I made you upset. That was the o-opposite of what I wanted to do. That’s not what toys are supposed to do.” He said softly.

    “What did you do for me to make me happy? Show me after we clean this up ok?” He said. “That sound good?” Levi said softly, looking him in the eyes.

    "That sounds perfect… You’re sure that you’re not mad at me? Like really really sure?” Eren asked, looking for reassurance that he wouldn’t explode again. When Levi had exploded, Eren had forgotten that Levi was hurt. “Oh! You’re hurt! You don’t have to clean with me, let me do it all so you don’t hurt yourself more ok?”

    Levi bit back a smile, settling for a smirk instead. “If you’re sure Pumpkin.” He said, settling on pumpkin as his endearing little nickname for Eren. he had one for all of his Toys, but none as nearly as romantic as Pumpkin. He hoped Eren didn’t mind it, but he wouldn’t change it if he didn’t like it. Levi decided on pumpkin, so that's what it was gonna be.

    Eren blushed dark when he heard Levi call him Pumpkin. He never had been called a nickname like that in a long, long time. Not since his mother. Not since that day. His eyes watered again, all the emotions, good and bad, came flooding back to him. “P-Pumpkin? N-No, not that, not that name. Please. Anything but that name.”

    “Why? Do you not like it? I think its perfect for you.” Levi said, subtly clutching his abdomen.

    “M-My Mother… She w-would call me that when I was little. Please, I j-just want to keep that name sacred to me. You can call me anything else but that.” Eren said, voice lessening to a whisper. “Please..”

    Levi’s eyes widened, never suspecting Eren to be a victim of domestic abuse. Even if that was what was behind that plead for him not to call him pumpkin. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry. What would you rather me call you?” He asked. Levi never gave his toys an option. He never asked them what they wanted to be called. So why was he doing that now? “I won’t call you that anymore.”

    “C-Can you call me brat, o-or sweetpea?” Eren asked. “I don’t mind either of those.”

    “Brat. I like that one. I’ll call you that. My little brat.” Levi said softly, stroking Eren’s cheek. “I have something for you to do for me. Can you make my room look clean and tidy again? I have to go to surgery in fifteen minutes, I’ll be there for a few hours. That should be enough time for you right? Then when I get out of surgery I’ll call for you so you can show me what you made to make me happy ok?”

    Eren gave a soft smile, tilting his head into Levi’s hand. “I’ll do that for you. Do you want me to bring you anything to eat when I visit you?”

    “No, I won’t be able to eat anything for twenty-four hours after the operation. But thank you for the thought.” Levi said.

    Eren nodded, closing his eyes and leaning in slightly, wanting a kiss from the devilishly handsome dark haired man. Levi rolled his eyes, leaning in the rest of the way to press his lips against Eren’s. Once their lips connected, Levi closed his eyes and pulled Eren closer with the hand that was resting on Eren’s cheek. Levi’s other hand went to Eren’s hip, pulling him close and pressing him up against the uninjured side of his chest.

    Eren pulled away slowly, breathing softly. “Fuck… Kiss me again Master. Please.” Asked the small, brown haired boy.

    Levi gave an evil smirk, growling. “Mmm of course my little brat.” Levi said, smashing his lips back into Eren’s, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip. Levi decided to tease Eren, pulling away all to soon with his lip in between his teeth. “Was that what you were looking for brat?”

    Eren looked up at him, eyes wide and begging. “Please Master… You’re the best kiss I’ve ever had. Please give your brat more.”

    Levi smirked, the clock striking 3 p.m. “Looks like you’ll have to wait my little brat.” He said, getting up and hobbling out of the room. “And remember, be a good little boy for me.”

    Eren pouted at first but smiled and nodded fast when Levi asked him to be good. Eren flopped backwards onto the bed, sighing happily. “I only just met him but I already love him.” Eren said to himself, squealing like a schoolgirl. Eren started to feel a tingling sensation in his abdomen, it slowly trailing down the insides of his thighs and into his crotch. The half emerald half golden eyed boy whined, unhappy that it came a week early again. He begrudgingly got up and made his way to Armin’s room, hoping that he’d be able to help. “Hey Armin? Can you help me?”

    “Yeah! What do you need?” Armin asked from the bathroom. “I’ll be out in a second but you can come in!” Eren nodded and walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. Armin was in the bathroom off of the bedroom, washing off the makeup Erwin had him put on.

    “I was wondering if you had anything for…”  Eren hesitated, “A heat?”

    “A heat? Armin repeated. “I think that I should have something. What do you need?”

    “I need pads to catch the slick. Preferably thicker one if you have them.” Eren said, looking down at his feet. He was so embarrassed for asking Armin for things that he should have himself. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

    Armin sat down next to him. “Eren, it’s alright. I understand that you didn’t come to the Mafia with everything you needed to live comfortably. So if you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to come to me if you need anything.”

    Eren looked over at him and smiled softly. “Thank you, Armin. I’ve never had a friend like you before.” He said, pulling him close by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

    Armin blushed, his shoulder length hair shiny in the sunlight that was streaming in through the curtains. He leaned into Eren, smiling up at him sweetly. “Thank you Eren. You’re one of my best friends too.”

    Eren smiled back at him, hugging him close. “Thank you.” He said, giving him a soft squeeze.

    “Let me go get your pads for you.” Armin said, giving him a squeeze back before getting up and heading back to the bathroom.

    Eren nodded, smiling more than he had in a long time. He flopped onto the bed, laying down and stretching. Armin came back into the bedroom with a bag full of pads. “Will this be enough?”

    “Mhm! That's more than enough! Thank you Armin.” Eren said, standing up and hugging him tight.

    Armin chuckles, hugging him back just as tight. His head was resting on Eren’s chest, snuggling into him. “Mmm. You give great hugs.”

    Eren chuckles, smiling. “Thank you.” He said, giving him another squeeze. “There. All hugged up and warm.”

    Armin chuckles and smiles, still hugging him tight. “Mm I don’t want to let go! Can we cuddle for a bit longer?” He asks, looking up at him with his big blue eyes. “Pleease?”

    Eren chuckles and smiles, letting go of him. “Ok, ok. Let me put this on and then we can cuddle more, ok?” He said, looking back down at him. “How’s that?”

    Armin smiles, nodding. “That’s good with me.” He said, giving him another hug before letting go. He looked up at him with a grin before shooing Eren into the bathroom.

    Eren chuckles and smiles, letting himself be pushed into the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and boxers, lifting the toliet lid up and sitting down on the toliet so he could line his boxers easier. Once that was completed, Eren used the bathroom and washed his hands. Eren walked out to the bedroom to see Armin wrapped up in a red plaid blanket, curled up in fetal position and hugging on a giant teddy bear. “Aww. He’s such a sweetie.” Eren whispered to himself, slipping into Armin’s arms where the teddy bear used to be. He wrapped his own arms around the small boy, slowly drifting off to sleep with him, hoping that when he woke up Armin would still be there when he woke up, not being repelled by the smell of his heat.


End file.
